


Jamie McCrimmon

by Arkytior (The_Creacher)



Series: The Companions [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Classic Who, Classic Who companions are awesome, Life After the Doctor, Old Age, POV Second Person, Poetry, Scottish Character, Second Doctor Era, Tenth Doctor Era, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/Arkytior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one goes out to good ol' Jamie, the warrior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jamie McCrimmon

He shouldn't have to see you

Not like this

Not now

Not when you are so

Old

Old

Old

And he's only gotten younger

As the years go by

You smile

Someday he will be nothing more than a child

If he keeps this whole reverse aging thing up

He asks you what you're smiling about

You just shake your head

It feels nice, though,

To smile

You don't smile much anymore

And the muscles feel all stiff

All…old

Like you

So very

Old

Old

Old

And you can't help feeling a bit jealous

He doesn't have to be old anymore

He doesn't have to wait for someone to take him away from ridicule

He isn't the crazy old man

The pariah

Driven mad in war

But you remember him alright

Even though he didn't think you could

You remember

Bits and pieces

All strung together

A puzzle with half the pieces missing

Sometimes you're elated that you tricked a whole planet of geniuses

But mostly

You wish you could just forget


End file.
